Capturing the boxer's lips
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: For KHR's Romance Writing Contest; No one was able to shut Ryohei from saying EXTREME! Execpt for one female. RyoHana.


**For KHR's Romance Writing Contest.**

**Title**: Capturing the boxer's lips.

**Characters / Pairing**: Ryohei Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyoko Sasagawa / Ryohei x Hana; Mild hints of 27Kyoko.

**Age Ranting**: T

**Summery**: For KHR's Romance Writing Contest; No one was able to shut Ryohei from saying EXTREME! Execpt for one female. RyoHana.

_-x-_

Tsuna thought about Ryohei EXTREMEing everything. And it was such a pain hearing it a million time in a day. He thought, maybe telling Kyoko would make him listne.

For responce, Kyoko lowered her head and spoke.

"I once tried, Tsuna-Kun. But,.."

_-x- Flashback -x-_

"Nii-san!!" Called Kyoko to the boxer who was practicing.

"Yes, Kyoko!" Her older brother turned around and faced her, all excited.

"Can I talk about a really important issue..?" Said Kyoko, smiling.

Ryohei nodded. "Shoot"

"Well, these days, alot of people have been complaining about you." Kyoko began and looked up at her brother, he nodded as a sign for her to contineu. "And... they've been saying that your voice has overly loud and obnoxiouse. And you saying 'extreme' is really pissing us off." Kyoko lowered her head, waiting for respose from her brother.

"This is an extreme trouble!! I will extremely try to not say extreme in the later days..-" And Ryohei went on and on, while still saying extreme. Kyoko sighed and raised her finger as a sign for her brother to stop talking.

"Thank you, Nii-san." She smiled and went out.

_-x- End of flashback -x-_

Tsuna sweetdropped and Kyoko was still lowering hear head.

"Sorry, Tsuna-Kun." She said.

Tsuna waved his hands and laughed nervousely. "Maa, Kyoko-Chan. We'll find a way out."

"What way out?" Said a familliar female. It was the loyal friend of Kyoko Sasagawa.

Non other than, Hana Kurokawa.

"H-Hana-Chan." Kyoko looked up and smiled. Hana smiled back.

"What are you doing with Sawada alone?" Said the mentioned female.

"We're discussing a problem. It's related to my brother." Said Kyoko as she looked at her bestfriend. "Well, as you know how loud his voice can get. He keeps saying extreme. And that's just too annoying." She said to her friend.

"Why didnt you say so, Kyoko. I can assure, he wont be saying it until he's forty." Hana said, grinning and leaving them.

Kyoko and Tsuna were confused. What did she mean by that?

Both of the teens followed Hana to where she was going.

The truth is, Hana was searching for Ryohei, and she found him.

"Ne, Ryohei!" She called out for the white haired boxer.

He turned around. "H-Hana?" He grinned. "Searching for Kyoko?"

Hana smirked. "Nope. Searching for you." She said, taking some steps forward. "I heard... that you were annoying Kyoko.."

Ryohei chuckled nervousely and took some steps backwards. "Wh-What..? I didnt annoy anyone."

Hana pushed him on the wall and stood in a close distance. "That's not what I heard." She said, putting her index on the boxer's chest.

From behinde the wall, stood Kyoko and Tsuna.

"What is she doing..?" Whispered the Vongola tenth. Kyoko shrugged and kept watching.

"Wh-What did Kyoko tell you? what did I do wrong?" Said Ryohei, blushing at how close Hana was.

"Hnn~ She said you were loud... And I volenteered to shut you up." Hana smirked.

Before Ryohei could say anything, Hana's lips crashed upon his.

From the distance, Kyoko and Tsuna blushed bright red.

"...She got her ways." Said Tsuna, looking away.

"Sure does." Kyoko turned as well.

Back to where Hana and Ryohei were. Hana pressed closer to Ryohei's body, which made him blush.

He muffled something, but she couldnt hear. He opened his mouth to say something, but she slid her tongue inside. And a battle was inside for the place inside Ryohei's mouth. Unfortunatley, he was a weak opponet, and soon gave in for the kiss.

"Did they finish?" Tsuna whispered to the blonde female.

"..No." She answered.

After some time, they finally broke apart, with Ryohei blushing bright pink.

"Never... say extreme again." Hana winked before leaving Ryohei like a tomato.

She met the blushing Tsuna and Kyoko.

"And that, my dear Kyoko, is how you shut up a guy."

_-x-_

**First time writing RyoHana ._.;;... This was rather weird. xD;; Reviews are deeply wanted and anyone reviews will have Tsuna naked pictures... er.. I mean, will have c-cake...**


End file.
